Instinct
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: He had never not been human, but somewhere along the way of dying and being reborn Yuuto gained a liking toward human flesh and suddenly he wasn't so human anymore. The instinct to survive kept him from dying once again which lead to a series of unfortunate events he had been determined to stay away from. Self-Insert OC. Eventual Slash. Pairings debatable.
1. Chapter 1

_Why is it that the beautiful things are entwined more deeply with death than with life?- Kaneki Ken_

* * *

Pale hands played with dark locks, a soft smile forming on the woman's features as her child sat calmly in her lap. Being only one year old a normal parent would be worried about how unusual her son acted, but she wasn't. The normal growing up rules and such only applied to human children, ones of her kind had a decidedly different appetite and with that it wasn't too odd if her son's personality was a little odd.

Ghouls _were_ different than humans after all.

"Yuu-kun."

Slowly her son looked up, his unusual eyes similar to her past husbands staring up at her solemnly.

"Are you hungry?"

Yuuto looked to the side and a pinched expression crossed over his face, one that would always come with any mention of food. Now _that_ was unusual since there should be no reason why her son would be disgusted at the thought of eating human flesh. Eating human came naturally to her kind much like how humans ate their awful tasting cakes and pizza.

Brushing her growing worry aside Rin got up from the couch with her child in her arms, her footsteps silent as she crossed the room and headed into the kitchen. Yuuto was a small child for his age, which meant she had to watch him more closely then normal mothers. Being so young Yuuto's control was nonexistent, it wouldn't do for him to eat their neighbors after she spent so much time making sure no one would expect them to be Ghouls.

Rin hummed to herself as she opened the refrigerator, inside there was Milk and other human items that others would expect, but hidden in a brown bag was what she was looking for. She took the package out and walked to the kitchen table, her son silent as usual when she put him in his booster seat and started to open the food.

"I'm sure you'll love this," She commented as she peeled away the brown wrapping. "Mommy got it just for you."

The delicious smell of blood wafted into her nose, making the beast within her purr. Her eyes burned slightly as they started to change but she wasn't the least bit worried and merely picked up a piece of flesh. She could sense the warmth that came off of it that hinted it was a fresh kill, the woman had been terrified as she was hunted down and Rin had delighted in it. After her husband died leaving her to raise their son by herself she didn't have as much free time as usual so times like that was more fun then usual.

"Here you go darling," She moved the flesh closer to her son. "Eat up."

Yuuto stared at the meat, no emotion visible on his face as one of his small hands reached toward the food. Rin smiled happily and cooed at him in praise. At first her son had refused to consume anything she handed him, that had terrified her to the extent she was ready to go to a human doctor to try and see what was wrong with him. Then the next week he was suddenly accepting what he was given, as if he had come to a decision.

Whatever the reason was, she was just glad to have her son with her.

Rin reached over and ruffled his hair. "Mommy is so proud of her big boy."

Her inner beast growled protectively as she smiled at her little boy. Yuuto _would_ survive, not even the Doves would be able to touch him not when they already took her husband away from her.

* * *

 _After all, how often do we get a second chance? -Jay Asher_

* * *

There was never a time when he doubted his humanity, there hadn't been any reason too.

Now though, he could barely remember what it was like to eat a piece of bread the taste of human flesh was so ingrained in his mind. _Delicious_ flesh that made taste buds sing and body feel like it was electrified. Somewhere along the line of dying, being reborn and then coming back to life he had a gained a liking to cannibalism. He had never even thought about it in the past, but now it wasn't something he could just stop. If he wanted to survive he had to eat, and eating meant he had to consume human flesh.

It was _wrong,_ each time Rin said 'food' something in him would cringe and curl up. The very thing he was eating had been on a living being, a _human_. Even being a carnivore the thought freaked him out. Whoever was being chewed up in his mouth could have a family, someone who cared about them.

Did he have a choice? Perhaps. That is if he wanted to starve to death.

Yuuto was selfish though, to live people were dying to satisfy his appetite. Even though he knew that he didn't stop, he wanted to _live._

To do that he'd have to accept the part of him the human part rebelled against. The fact was that he wasn't human anymore, not really. The past him was a mere thought in his head, one that supplied memories and helped him learn things quicker. The present him was a human-eating _Ghoul_ who went against everything he thought he knew.

It hadn't taken very long to realize where he was, not when his mother's eyes turned an eerie red and black.

 _Tokyo Ghoul._

The one anime that nearly tied with Shingeki no Kojin when it came to danger. This world was ruled by Ghouls, monsters hidden in human flesh that preyed on the people like a wolf would to cattle. He had enjoyed watching the first season of the Anime and never got to reading the Managa, now he regretted it.

He knew nothing and he was coming into this world as a Ghoul of all things.

This 'second chance' wasn't a gift, it was a game to whatever higher power decided to put him there. He was used to peace, any danger was dealt with by the nearest authority. Here though, he _was_ the danger. No one would try to help him unless it was a soft-hearted Ghoul or an unsuspecting human. He knew that there were Ghouls that blended in with the humans, ones who acted and lived just like they weren't wanting to tear everyone to pieces. But in reality they were still plagued by worried and fears, the Doves being the ones who terrified those of his kind the most.

In his past life Yuuto hadn't been good at much besides martial arts and reading. He supposed at least one of those talents would serve him in the world he was put into.

Beisdes his current situation his life was relatively normal, if one ignored the fact that his mother served him human flesh for meals. Rin was a quiet person and at first glance one would call her a gentle woman, but if you actually took the time to look into her eyes that opinion would be nonexistent. There was a gleam within her dark gaze, one that spoke of a cornered animal ready to strike at any time. It may have been because they lived in an apartment surrounded with humans, or something to do with the lack of his father, but Yuuto could tell Rin was constantly on edge.

He was more afraid for the humans then he was for himself.

"What are you doing Yuu-kun?"

He looked up from the toy car he'd been mindlessly playing with and spotted his mother a few feet away. "Playing."

She smiled and walked over to him in long, graceful stride. "Oh? Are you having fun?"

Yuuto nodded though it was the exact opposite. Who would be entertained by simply rolling a car back and forth? If he had been older he'd try to pull off reading to pass the time, but being only one meant there was very little he could do. He _tried_ to act like a normal child but after crying for no reason once or twice he just decided to make himself seem more mature then a normal baby. It would make Rin realize he was more intelligent then most children his age and hopefully make her not coddle him too much.

Rin crouched down and patted him on the head, unconsciously combing through his hair with her fingers. "How would you like to meet another child your age?"

Yuuto blinked up at her and raised his arms up in agreement, curiosity sparking. Rin hadn't brought anyone over to their house yet, which was probably good since he wasn't too sure he'd be able to control himself around a human quite yet. The smell of the flesh she gave him was enough to activate his eyes which would be a dead giveaway if it happened in public. Even being as young as he was the Doves wouldn't falter when it came to killing him. They all thought his kind as mindless monsters and mostly they were right. But just as they were right there were a few Ghouls, like the ones that lived in the 20th ward, who didn't live just to consume humans. There were some who even had children and actually felt _love._

Not that the Doves understood that Ghouls could feel something as pure as love.

When they started to head into the living room the smell of lilies started to waft into his nose, it was obviously a young girl and for a moment he was terrified that his mother brought their dinner home alive. His mother turned the corner and a woman with long purple hair and brown eyes came into view, she was absolutely breath taking the way one would think a siren was. Beautiful but deadly. It was obvious that she wasn't human, her scent was stained with the fresh smell of blood that nearly made his eyes itch.

The woman turned up when they came in, a smile forming on her flawless face. "This must be Yuuto."

Rin allowed the woman to grab him from her arms without a sound, making him think that the woman was a relative of some sort. He stared up at her, realizing that her face and hair looked familiar though it was her eyes that messed up his train of thought. In his mind he imagined another color, red? No. Maybe a shade of purple?

"It's very nice to meet my nephew, I've been very eager to meet you. My name is Ayaka. "

So she _was_ a relative, his aunt in fact.

Yuuto looked at her silently, realizing that the smell of blood on her was stronger then his mother had. Ayaka was obviously _very_ eager to eat human flesh, much more then his mother it seemed.

Ayaka laughed when he didn't answer. "You seem to have received my brother's brooding personality as well as his eyes."

"Momma, I wanna meet him too!"

Yuuto glance downward, eyes widening when he saw a small girl around his age peering up at them with purple eyes and matching hair. She was pretty like her mother, and seemed to be the one with the scent of lilies. Something about her caught his attention though...

"Very well," He was gently set down and placed in front of the small girl.

A beaming smile was sent his direction. "Hello! What's your name?"

"Yuuto."

She giggled and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rize!"

Oh.

 _oh._

Distantly he could remember bowing back, but his mind was suddenly in chaos when the dots finally connected.

Rize.

He was related to Rize Kamishiro the Binge Eater.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry the chapter is so short, it's just an introductory one. The next chapter shall be longer. ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far.

 **Yuuto- Gentle person.**


	2. Chapter 2

_If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs.-Juuzo Suzuya_

* * *

Despite the nearly psychotic way she acted in the future, young Rize was okay. Of course he wasn't all that comfortable around her knowing what sort of trouble she'd get herself into later on, but her pure smiles and bright eyes were hard to hate. Currently she was just a child not to mention his _cousin_ of all things, and if there was one thing Yuuto had been taught it was to always put family first.

Not that he'd start slaughtering people like Rize would, but he wouldn't go out of his way to stop her either. He wasn't a God, he didn't decide who did what and who didn't. If he happened to come upon Kaneki Ken being attacked by her in his life then that would be different, perhaps he'd find himself going out of his way to help him.

Or maybe by then he had forgotten himself entirely and join Rize in her hunt. Hopefully though it wouldn't come down to that.

Ayaka and Rize stopped by once in a while but otherwise he was left alone with his mother. Which he wasn't too bothered by, Rin was a decent person who seemed to care about him a lot. She seemed pretty close to snapping, but he could tell she had a good head on her shoulders so he didn't think it would be anytime soon.

Eventually time passed and he grew older, the agonizing months of teething made his gums itchy as Hell which lead to Rin buying him toys to chew on.

Truthfully those toys were like a godsend.

Eventually he turned two, which was the point he could start speaking actual sentences. Of course being a naturally quiet person he still didn't say much, but at least he had the option. Rin was the one who'd bring him his food most of the time, flesh she had obvious just received still warm in it's packaging. He was stuck between being horrified and delighted whenever she pushed the package toward him. It was _food,_ something irresitably delicious that he barely gave second thought before consuming it. But afterwards he would hide in his room and crawl onto the small bed his mother set up after he insisted.

Then he would ponder about his situation and wonder if he really had no choice, perhaps there was another way to feed himself.

Of course that was the 'human' in him speaking up, because even if he was only eating to survive he was still eating human and enjoying it. There was a part of him that would still recoil at the mere thought of committing such an act, but the part that rejoiced in the thought overpowered it.

He was just surviving, much like everyone else in the world. His appetite was just slightly different.

Besides being visited by Rize and her mother Rin never interacted with anyone. She was a loner, much like himself, and enjoyed keeping away from the crowds. Of course part of her seclusion was because even being as experienced as she was when it came to control Rin could only stand so much before she snapped. Being around a huge group of people would probably set her off, not to mention the fact she wasn't as against tearing into a helpless human as he was.

When he turned three things started to change, and it wasn't for the better.

It may have been because people in the apartments started to notice that Rin never brought her son outside, or something else entirely but suddenly his mother was much more on edge then she had been. He could hear the murmured of the people next door sometimes if he concentrated hard enough, mentions of 'child abuse' and 'ghouls' being the most obvious. Honestly he knew that they'd have to move eventually, sooner or later people would notice things, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Do you want some more Yuu-kun?"

Yuuto shook his head and pushed the package away from himself, this time his mother had given him a softer flesh that he found himself liking and hating. Softer usually meant younger, how young he didn't want to know but the fact that he liked _young_ flesh over anything else disturbed him. Not only was he eating human, he was eating a human before it could even live its life.

Rin laughed and picked up the package. "Very well." She wrapped it back up and headed toward the fridge. "You seemed to like this more then the other types I've given you, I'll make sure to remember it next time."

Yuuto stared back down the table and tried to forget what he had just eaten, it was a lot easier when he was a carnivore and ate animals. Now though he was pretty sure he'd turn into a vegetarian if he had the choice.

"What do you think about going to the park tomorrow?"

He glanced up and looked into his mother's eyes. "The park?"

She smiled and closed the refrigerator door. "Yes, I was thinking we could take a walk with Ayaka and her daughter."

That sounded dangerous, with two toddler Ghouls running around where dozens of humans ran and played there was no doubt something would go wrong. Rin had been very careful when it came to things like that, like keeping him inside almost all the time and making sure no humans stepped inside their house. Was she trying to test him? "Won't the humans be in danger?"

The dark-haired female cocked her head to the side and inspected him for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"The humans smell really nice," Yuuto explained trying to make up an answer that sounded like something someone his age would say. "I'd want to eat them, especially if I saw a whole lot of them."

That seemed to placate his mother and her expression brightened, he closed one eye when her hand reached forward to ruffle his hair. "Don't worry, Ayaka and I will make sure to watch over you both."

He forced a small smile on his face, going outside sounded nice he supposed.

..

..

The next day Rin dressed him up in a dark purple shirt and black shorts before carrying him past their door and into the world. Immediately he was bombarded with scents, the smell of oil, gas fumes, humans and so much more attacking his senses. Immediately he turned his head and pushed it into his mothers shoulder in an attempt to stifle the scent, it was like walking into Victoria Secret and foolishly decided to check out the perfume section. There were so many different scents that were all combined he couldn't even make sense of them.

A hand patted his head soothingly. "I know it's hard Yuu-kun, you'll get used to it eventually."

Oh God he hoped so.

Rin started to walk toward the stairs leading to the road as he tried to calm himself down, her footsteps were effortless like she was a predator picking her way through a forest so as not to make a sound. He wasn't quite sure if she was even aware of it, but to outsiders it was obvious that she was different. Maybe a model to humans eyes, or to the Doves a potential threat.

"I'm glad you and Rize get along so well," Rin commented as she started heading downstairs. "It's good to make friends your age."

Yuuto nodded head clearing slightly as he took in the gentle scent of cinnamon and the underlying hint of blood.

Very used to his quiet demeanor Rin wasn't the least bit annoyed by his lack of response. It was probably better then a chatting, screaming baby which was what most parents had to deal with. "It's amazing how much you two look alike, despite the hair color of course."

He supposed it was true that Rize and he looked similar. But honestly it was the eyes, otherwise he was pretty sure Rize beat him when it came to a beauty contest. Even as a small child she was obviously very good looking and 'model material' if he were to be honest. If he wasn't related to her and was the least bit interested in the fairer gender he might be attracted, but her tendency to binge eat sort of took away the affect of her looks.

Ignoring the fact that his head was starting to hurt thanks to all the smells it was a nice day, the sun was shining and he could feel the warmth of it on on his head. People passed by them, each holding a unique scent that either made his eyes itch slightly or enough that he had to close them. It was like walking into a restaurant and deciding what you wanted to eat based on how good it smelled. Thankfully his Rin was smart enough to feed him before they left, even then he still felt longing each time a human passed too close to them.

"You're doing great Yuu-kun." The soft approving voice of his mother was only audible due to his close proximity to her, anyone passing by would have no clue what she just said.

Yuuto nodded, watching as a mother and daughter chatted happily behind them.

 _Meat._

Neither wore revealing clothes, but just the neckline showing the woman's neck was enough to make something stir inside of him. Surely she'd be tender on his tongue, like filet mignon.

 _Food._

The child wasn't any better, her soft skin looked so easy to tear his teeth into and would undoubtedly taste delicious-He shook his head and harshly closed his eyes as they started to burn. Shivers of horror made his body nearly shake, his thoughts...they hadn't been normal. Those people they were _humans_ and he was eyeing them as if he were appraising _cattle._

Rin paused when she felt his shivering and her hands ran through his hair gently. "Do you want to go home Yuu-kun? We can always meet them another day."

For a moment he wanted to say yes, he didn't _want_ to think about humans the way he was starting to. But he held it back, he _needed_ to learn control. "I'm okay." He replied as his fingers gripped onto her shirt tightly. He was anything but _okay_ but he could deal.

"Just tell me if you can't stand it anymore and we can head back home." Rin murmured back and started to walk again. "It's your first time after all, everyone has a hard time when they start out."

She started to walk again, ignoring the odd looks sent her way by passerby's.

Eventually they reached their destination, a small park with a pair of swings and a play set. He could hear children shrieking in delight and the squeaking of chains in the background. But honestly the smell that bombarded him was enough of a reason to stay hidden in his mothers shoulder.

"Rin, I see you both made it."

The familiar smell of blood and lilies hinted that it was Akaya which meant the untainted smell of lilies was Rize.

"We almost turned away but Yuuto insisted." Rin replied, walking closer to Akaya's scent.

"Oh? That's interesting, it's rare for a child to be able to stand being around so many humans."

The sound of feet hitting grass and the smell of lilies but with the hints of a young child made Yuuto open his eyes slightly to peer down at Rize. She beamed up at him when she noticed he was looking her direction. "Yuu!" She chirped bouncy on her toes excitedly. "Wanna play with me?"

Hesitantly he nodded deciding to amuse her for a moment. Though the smells were enticing if he focused hard enough he could calm the inner beat inside of him enough that it wasn't about to spring.

Rin put him down when she felt his movement, dark eyes searching his for a moment before she patted him on the head. "Be careful Yuu-kun, don't go too near the humans." She instructed softly enough for only him to hear. "If you feel your eyes burning come to me, okay?"

She made sure to see him nod his head in agreement before smiling and heading off with Ayaka to go sit on a nearby bench. They looked like any normal pair of mothers allowing their children to play together, which was slightly scary to think about. They really were dangerous to humans if there was no obvious signs of them being Ghouls unless they decided to attack someone in broad daylight.

"Let's go Yuu!" Rize chirped and grabbed his hand. "I want to build a castle!"

He allowed the small girl to drag him along, she was about a year older then him but was perfectly fine with playing with him. Much like himself she had no other friends since her mother was so protective. Yuuto understood it to an extent, but a part of him wanted to be able to freely roam outside. He knew that he probably wouldn't feel safe like that again. On the same note he was used to doing his own thing without waiting for approval so being cooped up in an apartment was slightly stifling.

They reached the small sand box where a young girl sat giggling as she patted the sand into various shapes. Both he and Rize paused when they noticed the her, much like everyone else they passed the human in front of them smelled like _food._

Rize didn't seem too bothered by it and kept a bright smile on her face when the girl spotted them.

"Hello!" She chirped.

"Hi." The girl replied smiling in return.

Yuuto didn't try to move forward and neither did Rize, the warning their mother's had given them very fresh in their minds. Yuuto wouldn't have gone near the child even if Rin hadn't said anything, his grip on his control wasn't well practiced enough to stay firm. It wasn't just the fact that eating a child disturbed him, but also the knowledge that he could put his mother in danger was very apparent made it easy for him to keep his distance. She had taken care of him through all the diapers and and teething stages, though she'd never replace his past mother she was a close second.

Even counting the slightly off gleam that sometimes appeared in her eyes.

Rize observed the girl a moment before a bright smile formed on her face. "Ne, do you mind if we play in the sand box?"

The girl shook her head. "Go ahead there's plenty of room for the three of us!"

Yuuto reluctantly allowed Rize to drag him into the box, keeping his eyes locked on the sand just incase they started to turn. "Thanks!" Rize sat on the ground and he followed, idly starting to draw patterns in the sand to distract himself from the scent.

"What's your name?" The girl asked curiously and Yuuto pitied her slightly for being so open. He wondered if she even knew of the existence of Ghouls yet, she looked about his age so he wouldn't be too surprised if her parents hadn't explained them to her yet.

"I'm Rize." A hand was pointed toward his direction. "And this is Yuuto, he doesn't talk too much."

Yuuto glanced toward his cousin raising a brow at her comment, she simply closed her eyes and grinned.

The girl giggled. "Nice to meet you! My name is Kimiko!"

Rize turned her gaze back toward the small girl, her eyes opening slightly to observe her. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks!"

He wondered what his mother was thinking about their little conversation with the small girl, or if she had noticed at all. Though she had warned them to stay away he wasn't quite certain she'd go out of her way to keep them away from humans. It would make a spectacle, one that they couldn't afford.

"So Kimiko..." Rize cocked her head to the side. "How do you feel about playing on the play set?"

Kimiko blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, but I'd rather play here instead."

Yuuto had a feeling he was about to meet the 'real' Rize, a darker personality then the one she liked to put up as lure to tempt prey. Being so young he would be surprised if she even had a 'darker' side quite yet, but he supposed anything could go when it came to Ghouls.

When Rize's smile turned sharper he knew that he should have been worried about _her_ revealing their secret.

"I _insist_." Was the nearly purred reply. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"

Kimiko furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? How would I get hurt in the sand box?"

Deciding to step in before Rize did something irreversible, Yuuto spoke up. "I think your mother is calling you, maybe you should go see what she wants."

The smaller girl turned her head toward the direction of a woman reading a book. "Really? I didn't hear anything."

Why couldn't this girl just get the hint and _leave?_ He personally was fine with her staying where she was but with Rize's personality and his delicate control he knew it was a bad idea. "You must have missed it." He tried to sound as convincing as possible, even going so far as to flick his eyes nervously toward the woman Kimiko had glanced at. "I hope she doesn't get mad if you don't end up coming."

Kimiko hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement and getting up. "I'll be right back."

They watched her as she ran off to talk to her mother, Yuuto sagging in relief when she finally went away. That gave them a few minutes to themselves before Kimiko came back to play back to play once again, it was much better than what Rize was sure to do to her.

"Why did you do that?"

Yuuto turned toward his cousin who was staring at him with sharp eyes. "I didn't want her to be frightened." He replied honestly while trying to sound childish as well.

Rize laughed. "She's a human, why would you care what she felt?"

He didn't have an answer to her question, not when he needed to act his age so he just settled with not answering her question.

Right there was the difference between him and Rize, he could see that she saw herself as a higher power then humans. It wasn't so obvious but he could sense it. A part of him wanted to try and stop her from becoming Rize the Binge Eater but he wasn't too sure he could when she already was showing signs.

Many people would make it their goals to save everyone they liked, but in his situation he didn't have the time to worry about them. He needed to learn how to survive in the world he had been forced in and _then_ try to figure out how to help out in his own way. It wouldn't be his main goal since he couldn't just focus on someone else's life the whole time. Being reincarnated was meant as a chance for someone to be given a second chance, no matter how dangerous of a situation they were put in, he wasn't about to spend it obsessing over people he may not even meet.

* * *

Unlike humans many Ghouls never went to school, some didn't have the money to even live in a house while others just didn't care. Rin had went to High School once her parents decided she was in control enough to be around so many students, but before that she was homeschooled. Back then she didn't understand why her parents had been so worried, but now she knew why they acted so cautious.

She couldn't risk having her son being caught by Doves and killed. The Doves killed without mercy and a second thought, even a child as young as her son would be terminated before she could even blink.

"I see you don't have your son with you once again."

Rin paused when she heard the voice and turned toward the sound, a woman sitting next to what looked like her sister was looking her direction with pursed lips. She would have smelled good if the sour scent of smoke didn't taint her natural scent so much. "I was just going to the store to get a few things," Rin replied as she plastered a smile on her face. "He's a big boy, Yuuto can stay out of trouble for ten minutes."

The woman scoffed and stood up. "You barely even bring the poor thing outside, he has been locked in your apartment since the day he was born."

Rin blinked and shoved away the rising irritation. The woman knew _nothing._ "He's very sensitive to sunlight," she informed kindly. "I decided it was better to keep him inside then have my son sunburned whenever I go outside."

"It's not healthy." Was the snapped retort that made the woman's sister stand up and place a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Madoka-"

Madoka shook the hand away and stepping away from the younger girl."No Ran, everyone has noticed how she barely brings him out. Since the day he was born there has only been a few sightings of him actually breathing fresh air instead of being locked away in their apartment."

Rin gripped the plastic bags she held tighter as her space was invaded. She knew the humans had started to notice her tendency to keep Yuuto inside rather then allow him to see the outside world. A part of her yearned to allow him to run like a normal child and not worry about a thing, but her kind didn't have the luxury. She would _love_ to allow him that freedom.

Pushing away any of the emotions that coursed through her like a fiery inferno, Rin made sure to seem as unassuming and kind as possible. It was something she had perfected as she got older as means to make sure no one would suspect she wasn't human. There were times like these though that her irritation would start to get the better of her. "I don't really think it's any of your concern." She replied staring into the humans eyes without hesitation."I know how to take care of my son."

Madoka paused for a moment obviously surprised by her sudden change of personality.

Rin took the moment to break away from her. "Have a nice day." She made sure to bow and then walked off before the human could regain her bearings.

Her eyes started to itch in warning as her irritation continued to boil. They knew _nothing,_ who were they to judge her and her son? Humans were so judgmental without even giving their decision a second thought. To think they were getting brave enough to actually approach her and start complaining was heading into dangerous territory. Soon they'd start to act and then her son would be in danger.

A breeze played with dark locks making the shoulder length hair slightly cover her face. Narrowed red and black eyes glared eerily from within the strands as the woman bared her teeth in a parody of a smile.

 _If they brought the Doves to her son, she'd slaughter them all._

* * *

"Ne, what do you want to do when your older?"

Yuuto looked up from the puzzle that he was working on when he heard Rize's voice. He rose a brow at the odd question. "Why?"

She shrugged from her spot laying on the floor. "I was just curious."

He hummed and actually took the time to think about the question she just asked. He supposed that being a Ghoul meant booming a doctor or anything to do with hand to hand contact with a human was nearly impossible. There was also the fact that someone could cut themselves accidentally in any job so honestly he didn't know _what_ he was planning to do. "I have no idea."

Rize turned her head to look at him with a thoughtful purple gaze. "When I grow up I want to travel around the world, maybe I could even try humans from America."

Yuuto decided not to comment about the oddness of that last statement. To her saying that wasn't weird since her mother never said it was _bad_ to think humans were food. "Traveling sounds nice."

"You should come with me."

That...hadn't been what he was expecting. "Why?"

She laughed and sent him a smile. "You and I are the last of the Kamishiro family since uncle Hiro was killed by the Doves, we should stick together."

Yuuto supposed that was true, but he wasn't too keen to accompanying her around anywhere. In the Anime she manipulated people and took lives without a second thought, if he and she were to travel together their views on how Ghouls should and shouldn't act would clash. But he supposed if there ever was a time they were stuck together their differences could be ignored in favor of other more important things. "Why are you suddenly asking questions like that?"

"I just have a feeling that we're going to be a lot closer then we're used to soon."

He looked back down at his puzzle, taking in the teddybear image that he was slowly piecing back together. The people living in the apartments _were_ acting oddly recently, more and more were coming up to his mother and asking why she never brought him out. He could see it was stressing his mother out to the extent that she was more snappish and paranoid that someone was going to come and find out their secret. He wasn't terribly close to Rin but she was a big part of his life, her death would be as painful as if she was his past mother.

Honestly if the Doves ended up coming he wouldn't be able to do anything, he barely even knew how to control his eyes and hadn't so much as seen his Kagune yet. He'd be completely helpless if the Doves attacked.

That meant he needed to learn how to use the Kagune, though he was only a blue belt in Karate, hopefully that would be enough to protect himself until he could find a teacher. Yuuto was slightly apprehensive but also excited at the same time to see what type of Kagune he had. They seemed interesting and he was always willing to accept something that be used to save his, or someone else's, life.

Even if he wasn't violent and tried to avoid it when possible in this world there was no other option but to fight. People couldn't be talked into not attacking, and even if they were there was a chance they could turn their backs on him at any moment. He was pretty sure even if the purest person in the world was placed down in the universe he was they'd end up doing things they didn't ever imagine they'd have to.

It was all to survive though, and perhaps protect the little family he had left on the way.

* * *

 **AN:** Pretty excited about this story lol. I hope you all liked the chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

Any options on what you think Yuuto's Kagune should be?


End file.
